Living Is Hard
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: Rogue moves into a new town and starts to make friends. But things are never good for long. Rated for later chapters and to me safe. Any comments welcome.


Chapter 1

Title: Living is hard

By: Kim Johnston

A/N: Ok so here is a heads up. This is listed in Angst for a reason. Lol. Its also in Romance and should be in Drama, Action and a few others too! Now it is a AU. And the couples are gonna be listed below. Of course they may change in which case... It's my story. Sorry that's my feelings on that.

Chapter 1:

Rogue sat out on the steps of the building she was about to call home. It was a large run down looking place with no young people her own age. Most were old and had no life. She hated moving around with her foster mother Irean. Irean was old and blind and no fun. She needed to be around teens. The crazy doctor who gave her the antisocial tests had agreed. He said that it was one of the reasons she was so unsocial, she was kept away from her own age.

Hell the only time she seen them was at school. And who wants to be friends with someone who can't hang out at the coffee shop down the street or ride down the street to their house? no one. Simple. And this Bayville would be no different. She hadn't seen one teen all day. She had been outside the whole day too!

"Rogue?" Irean called coming down the handicap way. She waited for a response and Rogue stood up and walked over.

"Yea know dis isn't ta nice of a place Irean. It could be dangerous fer yea." Rogue said taking Irena's arm and leading her back in.

"I was just worrying about you." Irean smiled slightly.

"Ahm a big gurl. Ah can handle mahself. Yer a blind old woman who could get robbed in a heartbeat."

"I'm touched, and offended." Irean says. "Now come and unpack." Rogue smiles and does so.

Black is such a great color. It acts as a sheild and reflects the emotions she has. And there isn't anything that it doesn't go with! So her walls, floor, ceiling and clothes all were black. A few color t-shirts and scarf's here and there but no more.

Rogue laid down on her black bed and stared up at the ceiling. There was 2 weeks of summer left and she had nothing to do. The library would be helpful or maybe a book store near by? Maybe Irean would let her had a advancement on her allowance and that would give her spending money.

"Finished Rogue?" Irean asked from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"I heard there is a Boarders down the block, why not go ahead down?"

"Sure, Ah guess." Rogue says standing up.

"Here, for cleaning." Irean handed her some money and Rogue gave her a quick hug before slipping on her combat boots and heading down the street. She entered the boarders just as a group of girls were leaving they blinked looking her over and laughed making jokes. Rogue pushed, literally, through them knocking a few down in her wake.

Rogue made her way to the anime section and looked around for her favorite titles. She picked one off the shelve and flipped through it absent-mindedly looking at the pictures and not the words. She leaned up against the wall as she did so.

"Hey, so I haven't seen you around." A man said coming up behind her.

"Ahm new." Rogue answered with out looking up at all.

"Really? From where?"

"Not 'ere." Rogue said shortly and continued on with her business.

"Well, it's nice to meet you..." He paused for her name.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Bambi." Rogue says while rolling her eyes, still not facing him. She could hear laughter from the guy's friends.

"Really? Like the movie?" He asked.

"Ah... Neva mind, just go on wit yer selve." Rogue shakes her head.

"Ok, I guess you're busy. Well it was nice to meet you Bambi. I'm Scott Summer's by the way. And if you ever need any help around town or school-"

"Look summers, Ah don't-" Rogue turned around and blinked looking at the man, what was with the sunglasses? And why was he so.. uhhh.. tense looking? She shook her head and closed her mouth. "... Sorry, Ah just moved 'ere taday and Ah don't feel lahke dealing wit yea all makin beats and shit. So wait till school starts at least."

"Bets?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, bout who can get 'er ta talk or go on a date or whateva yea people get kicks out of." Rogue said eyeing the red head and few others.

"Oh, no. No we don't have any bets. We live down at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. And I was just going to say if you needed any help to call us there. Those are my friends, I could introduce you if you want?"

"... uhh.. Sure." Rogue said laying the book down and following him over.

"Hey, this is Bambi-" Scott's cut off by Rogue.

"Rogue."

"But you said..."

"Ah was bein a smart ass." Rogue shrugs. "Mah names really Rogue."

"Ok, then this is Rogue. Rogue this is Jean Gray, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde and Tabathia Smith."

"Hi ya'll." Rogue says. Her eyes scan them all and find Kurt with the book she had been looking for. "Uh, were did yea fahned dat book, Kurt?"

"Da last one." The german boy said with a smile. "I've been waiting tov veeks fer this book."

"Ah had one but when we moved it got misplaced." Rogue sighs.

"If you want you can read it after I finish?" Kurt suggests.

"Alright." Rogue shrugs. She looks around. "Ahm gonna go get some tea."

"Oh, cool, finally someone to like go with me!" Kitty jumps up and smiles. "Care to like have me as some company? I've been so craving tea, the green tea they have here, for like hours! But no on one can get up and go with me."

"Uh, sure." Rogue said as they walk off. They order and return to see Jean and Scott gone.

"Jean like making him take her to the mall?" Kitty asked the others nod. "Have a seat Rogue, we don't bite."

"Ok.." She sat down and the group talked for a hour, Rogue forgot about the book until the rest were leaving. "Damn, Ah forgot ta read da book." She said holding it out to Kurt.

"Na, just bring it to the institute when you finish." Kurt waved and they started to walk home. Rogue turned the other way and headed to her new house too.

Rogue laid in bed reading the anime and munching on some snacks. She laughed silently at a line and then set the book down. Maybe she could make friends with them? She would have to watch what she told Irean and make sure to only meet them at Borders...

"Rogue?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Come do the dishes please."

"Sure."

-Next day-

Rogue dressed in her trench coat and black hat wrapped the book up in a bag and placed it in her coat pocket. She headed out the door. It was raining pretty hard but she did care, much. She had worn extra makeup and could handle her gloves being wet. She smiled slightly as she made her way up the street to the Xavior Institute for gifted youngsters. She buzzed the ringer shivering from the cold.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked a gruffly voice.

"Ahm Rogue, Ahm 'ere ta give Kurt 'is book back." Rogue said shifting her weight from her left to her right. The gate opened, not because of Logan but the man on the bike that had pulled up opened it.

"Welcome Chere, and who yea be?" Gambit asked. Rogue blinked.

"Mah names Rogue." He smirked and nodded to his bike.

"It be a walk up der, Gambit give yea a ride, oui?"

"... Yeah know a Kurt who lives 'ere?"

"Of course, dats be one of Gambits more betta friends."

"Give 'im this?"

"Sure, but yea welcome ta yerselve."

"Naw." Rogue hands him the bag and starts back.

- School -

"Welcome back Bayville goers! I hope you have a carefree and safe summer. But now it is time to get back to your school work and focusing on are football, soccer and basketball teams!..." The intercom said in a lighthearted voice. The voice of Principal Kelly.

Rogue sat in the back with her eyes on her desk and legs crossed. The girl Kitty sat up front with a guy named Lance talking to her. She giggled and pushed his hand away from her leg.

She watched as her replaced it and squeezed slightly. Kitty bite her lip and then smiled at Lance. That was not a healthy relationship. Rogue thought the same but minded her own.

"Hey Rogue." Kurt said after he greeted Kitty and had a verbal fight with Lance.

"Hey Kurt. Did that guy give you-"

"Gambit? Oh yeah, the book. Yes he did."

"Good. Ah had mah doubts."

"Gambit's a good guy, a little crazy, but who isn't?" Kurt laughed and Rogue smiled.

"Ah know." Rogue looked around.

"So have you made may friends?"

"Nope. Ah haven't made any."

"I'm hurt!" Kurt held his chest. Rogue smiled.

"Fahne, Ahve made one."

"More then one. Im sure and of the guys, girl, would love to make a new friend." Kurt smiled.

"Maybe."

"I know it. Kitty loves making friends."

"Whose the guy beside 'er?"

"Lance Alvers, he's such a jerk. I don't know what she see's in him." Kurt made a face.

"When she could see yea?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Me?... I don't think she sees me in that light, but it vould be nice." Kurt sighs. The teacher walks in at this time.

Rogue finds out she has a lot of classes with her newly gotten friends. in drama class she ended up meeting a few more and through out the day.

"Why not, like, come over?" Kitty asked with a smile. "Then we can introduce you to everyone. It'll be like so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'll bring the boys over too." Lance says eyeing Rogue up and down.

Rogue's glare hardened, but he didn't seem to care. "I don't like think that's a good idea lance, you know how that always, like , goes."

"Well then we can all go out or something Kitty. Or you all could come over." Lance suggests.

"To that dump?" Kurt snorts.

"Hey watch it-"

"Like chill guys, I'm sure we could, like, I don't know... clean it up some?" Kitty looks at Lance who nods with a smirk.

"Come'on, we can go ahead over."

"What about Fred and Todd. Don't they, like, need a ride?" Kitty asked looking around.

"It won't hurt'em to walk." Lance says dragging her off to his jeep. She turned and waved bye before getting in.

"I guess I'll go tell the rest. You don't know the place do you? Of course not, you just moved here. Meet me at Borders in a hour, ok?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Alright." Rogue waved and leaved.

Kitty sat on the end of Lances bed as he talked about his class and teachers. She listened following his movements. Lance turned to face her and smiled. "So how was your day Pretty Kitty-Kitty?" God she hated when he called her that.

"Pretty good actually, I think I'm really going to like Drama. Wanda and Rogue along with some of the guys are in there. And we get to have group assignments."

"What guys?" Lance asks sitting down and playing with her hair.

"Just a few, like, no one special."

"And who are they?"

"Well, let me like think, Ummm... Bobby and Kurt are in there. And that one guy who like did the Dracula dance thing last year."

"And you remembered him?"

"Well yeah, we like went to it." Kitty says tensing up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lance laughed slightly and smiled. He kissed her nose. "I always knew you were the smart one."

Kitty smiled and giggled. "I'm not like smart Lance, I just remembered because that was like the first time you kissed me."

"Really? Wow, and that was a year ago huh?"

"Not a year, like 4 or 5 months... or 6 maybe." Kitty thought a moment. "Yeah, 6 months.

"That's half a year Pretty Kitty-Kitty."

"Yeah, I know." Kitty said with a hint of confusion.

"Well for half a year we've done nothing but kiss."

"...Yeah." Kitty bite her lip and watched him stand up.

"Yeah? Yeah? Is that all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say Lance?" Kitty asked now confused complete.

"Say? Nothing. It's what I want you to do."

"Lance? I've told you. I'm not that kind of like girl. I'm not ready to... to have sex with you."

"You sound like a fucking prude."

"What?" Kitty asked a little shocked.

"You sound like a prude, a hag, a old maid. Now how am I expose to stay loyal to you Pretty Kitty-Kitty if you act like that?"

"But, I can't. I don't believe in it."

"So? Start believing in it. Its easy."

"Huh? Lance, what are you like trying to say?"

"Believe in it Kitty." He says playing with a strand of her hair. He pulls her hair and she cries out. "Or else." Kitty held her head once he let go.

"I can't. And I'm not going to like change for you Lance." Kitty stood up and crossed her arms, "You forget, I'm ,like, a mutant same as you. I can , like, phase though, so you totally try and hit me Lance. Not only will you have a pissed off X-Men team down your throat, I'll like be sure to tell Logan you DID hit me."

"Don't threaten me!" The place shock.

"Like freak off Lance. I am so out of here!" Kitty storms out and slams the door but phases her head back in. "By the way Lance, incase you haven't guessed, this is me, breaking up with you. Have a nice life you igloo."

"Igloo?" Lance mouthed after she had left.

Kitty smiled at Fred and Todd. "Change of plans, we are going to like meet at the X-Mansion, Ok. Just be nice boys. And if you all see Pietro tell him, Lance isn't like invited though."

"Ok." Fred said with a smile. "So what's this girl like?"

"I can't really talk now guys, but like ask Todd, Fred, he has a class with her." Kitty waved leaving.

"Bye Kitty." the guys wave.

-Hour's later-

Everyone was introduced and amazingly no fights accrued. Rogue looked at the clock and watched for her curfew. She hope Irean wouldn't call Borders looking for her! At around 8:30 she found Kitty and waved.

"Oh, you can't like leave now!" Kitty said with a pouting face. "We just got started. Maybe your parents-"

"Irean. Mah foster ma."

"Maybe Irean will let you stay longer? You can call..."

"She doesn't know Ahm here. And Ah have ta be home bahy 9:30."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She doesn't lahke fer me ta go ta peoples houses, and be around a lot of people ta."

"Oh, so will you like get in trouble?"

"Naw." Rogue smiles. "She won't fahne out."

"Oh, ok!" Kitty smiled letting Rogue leave.

"Hey Rogue." Came a familiar voice once she was almost half way home. Rogue turned to see Lance.

"Uh, hey Lance."

"Have fun?"

"Ah guess. Ah didn't see yea..."

"Nope, Kitty went psycho. Then told Fred and Todd I couldn't go meet you. But hey, we can talk now, right?"

"No, Ah have ta get home." Rogue says.

"I could give you a ride?"

"Uh... No. Ah shouldn't."

"It's just a ride, besides, it's not like I bite or anything."

"Ah still don't wanna ride." Rogue says crossing her arms. "Ah can walk just fahne."

"But I wouldn't feel right if you had to walk, all the way home. It'll make me feel better. Besides, I didn't get to talk to you at the party."

Rogue frowned but got in the jeep. "Fahne. Ah live over on Maple."

"Ok, we'll be there in no time." He smiled and started the jeep. "So have a boyfriend?"

"Naw." Rogue said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, that's a surprise."

"Aren't yea and Kitty datin?"

"No we broke up earlier. I just wasn't ready."

"Fer what?"

"Sex." Lance says looking down.

"And she was?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't take her pressuring me."

Rogue frowned. She didn't see Kitty as the type, but hey you never did know about people. Besides she had just meet them all. Wait... this wasn't the way to Maple. "Where are we?"

"Oh, I thought I'd show you the boarding house first. You no incase you ever needed us." Lance smiled friendly and stopped the car in front of the brotherhood house. "Here it is. Wanna come in a minute?"

"No, Ah wanna go home."

"Well, I'll be right back. I promise. You can come in if you want though." Lance took the keys and Rogue rolled her eyes. She hoped out and followed Lance inside. She waited in the doorway as he when't elsewhere. She walked around.

Outside a door she could hear Lance and another guy talking. "Yeah, so I know I'm going to score with this new girl. I even used the line about not being ready for Kitty." Lance laughed.

"I swear man, you are so sick." The other guy answered.

Rogue narrowed her eyes and headed outside. The hell if she was going to take this shit. She popped up the hood of the jeep and messed around with it making sure it couldn't run. Then she flipped up the collar on her trench coat to fight against the cold and started her walk home. She would be late. And Irean would question her to no end, and she would be grounded for a week. But she really didn't care.

Rogue blinked seeing the flashing lights of the cops and ambulance. She realized with a struck of horror that it was right out side her building. She made a mad dash for the place ducking under the police lines and catching a glimpse of Irean on a stretcher. "IREAN!" She yelled but the police held her back telling her no one was aloud behind the lines. "But she's mah mom!" The police lead her to the ambulance and let her ride with Irean.


End file.
